To own the World
by Israh
Summary: The world is taking a new shape with the introduction of the New Species to the general public. After Mercile's fall the International Pharmaceutical Society takes measures to hide their own researches that are still in progress throughout the world; A world built with the darkest secrets. (Warnings: Explicit violence, sexual situations, action, drama, hurt/comfort, spiritual)
1. What the cat brought in

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the author, Laurann Dohner amd publication. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights. I do not own anything except the OC characters and concepts added in Mrs. Dohner's wonderful Universe, although I wish I could own some of the Official Characters or at least borrow them for one or two nig- weeks. ;) Allow me to apologise for any mistakes you may find in this fanfiction, English is not my first language, nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this fan-fiction.

_**What the cat brought in**_

The mansion was built in a remote area so deep within the dense forest that made it very hard to find, IF anyone knew it even existed. Obviously that's what the owner of the mansion wanted; to hide. Desperately. But, even if anyone managed – by some miracle – to find it, she was pretty sure they wouldn't want to get too close. That place looked, _felt_, haunted. During the day, even when the Sun was at its highest, the Victorian mansion had an alluring, terrifying beauty that anyone would love to explore. They would want to walk around it's rooms and search for every dark secret that lingered behind it's walls and under it's floors.

Throughout the night though, it was a house fashioned by your deepest and darkest nightmares. The atmosphere was ghostly and the air icy cold; your body would shiver, no matter how many clothes you wore and you wouldn't know if it was from the cold or from your animalistic instincts that commanded your body to fear and flee. The wind was whispering through the woods persistently, sometimes so powerfully that your whole body leaned to the side and sometimes so softly that you thought there was someone standing right behind you, breathing right against your ear. If that happened, you wouldn't – shouldn't – dare look up at that mansion because your gut knew that there would be a set of eyes staring at you from the darkness of the slightly open creaking worn-out door.

Of course, those thoughts, those images of what frightening creatures roamed around the house did little to stop her from invading and disturbing the dead silence that ruled those walls. No. Right now, the only predator in this place was her. There were no ghosts, no monsters, no demons. Only her, and this time she bore no mercy.

That cute little prey had caused her a lot of trouble. Every time she was about to get the damn thing it would slip through her fingers. Tonight however, the kitty was trapped like a mouse.

The floor groaned softly under her feet with every step she took, knowing that her prey could hear it and would anticipate her arrival. She didn't care, now, there was no other place to go and running away would be a waste of time. The sound of her stride got louder and meaner as the woman made her way up the majestic wooden stairs. Her steps were slow and heavy, dragging out the time she'd get to her target, giving a chance to the poor soul and prepare for a good fight.

She allowed her forearms to rest against the end of her sword's hilts that were holstered to each side of her hips as she reached the top of the stairs. For a moment she stood still, taking in every detail of the long narrow hallway. Her emerald orbs darted left and right for a swift second before confidently walking forward.

The hall was so deep that, from one point and on, it was veiled by pure darkness, making it impossible for her to see past what the pale blue rays of the full moon exposed to her eyes.

There were four doors to her right hand and three to her left. She noticed that all of them had the same posh vintage pattern carved on them, not a slight difference. "Here comes an old soldier from Botany Bay," She sang in a soft and quiet voice walking past the first two doors, as if they didn't even exist. Her steps grew slower and slower, going past the third door until she reached the forth and the fifth – one across the other - standing right between them. She didn't advert her gaze from the pitch black of that stretched all the way to the end of the way. "Have you got anything to give him today?" The woman finished, the signing tune completely gone. Her hand rose to her forehead and then lazily ran it through her straight, raven hair; an attempt to uncover her face, an unproductive action since the hair disobediently slid over the side of her face again barely keeping the left side exposed to the moon's weak light.

Taking a deep breath she turned to the door on her left hand. She took hold of the handle and turned it ever so slowly, making her heart pound a little bit faster with eagerness. "Ready or not…" She breathed out and with a powerful shove the door opened widely, so that it hit the side of the wall with a loud bang.

A victorious smile married her lips.

There stood the little kitty on two legs; cowering behind the one she called guard. It was a tiny thing and if she were human, she'd be around ten years old if judging by her size only. Her golden eyes - oh those sun kissed eyes - could not hide how old she really was, mentally.

It was an intelligent creature and the black haired woman knew that first hand, even as she watched the New Species – as they called it in the US - try to hide behind the older man filled with fear. Her cute cat ears buried low against her white hair. "Trying to fool me, Kitty?"

"I hope you are prepared to die, bitch." The man growled, his hand stretched with a gun in his palm. "You killed my comrades! I'm going to fucking murder you and protect the Gift!" He shouted, making sure to put his body so that he blocked the New Species' view completely. "I'll cut you up and give you to the dogs to feast on your every limp!"

The woman only tilted her head questioningly, her face now almost completely hidden. "If your comrades wanted to stay alive, they should have handed the Gift over to me when they had the chance." She pointed out, emerald eyes turning cold and empty. "Your comrades, just like you, just like me, held weapons." Her hands move to her hips, forming an X, and unsheathing the two katana swords. The man pulled the trigger but the bullet found no flesh only the wooden door across the room. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she leaned to the side and charged aggressively towards the Gift's guard, "And when you carry weapons," Another shot was fired, but this time she felt the bullet pass her by mere inches from her cheek. Swinging one sword in a rotating brisk movement it found the man's wrist - which was stretched and aiming the gun at her face - slicing it right off. One second of silence and then his heart-wrecking scream. His hand gripped the bleeding limp in a powerful grasp as if it would, somehow, ease the overwhelming pain. "It means that you accept the consequences and responsibilities that come along with carrying them."The woman finished, looking at the man from the cover of her eye.

There was no pity. No emotion.

His knees gave in, allowing him to collapse on the floor. More of the man's blood stained the smooth wooden floor and the sight of it made the guard scream louder, his mind taken over by pain and panic. The woman sneered slightly at the view, not only was it painful for him but also for her. Damn that guy was deafening her. '_Inez!_' A voice in her ear shouted, making the woman flinch, but her eyes now concentrated on the Gift. The little girl stood there unmoving, staring blankly at the sword wielder. Why wasn't she moving? Running away like she always did? What was she- '_Inez!_' The voice shouted again, '_Can you hear me?! This is Ash! Can you fucking-_'

"I'm here you idiot!" She shouted back, her posture changing, feeling more and more unnerved while she studied the Gift's expression closely. "I got her." She said "The guard is-…" Turning her head away from the short Species to look at the fallen man, she couldn't miss the fact that he was still screaming her ears out.

He never felt the steel blade slicing through his skull with a loud crunch noise. "The guard is NOW dead." The woman informed. "What's up?" She asked, pulling the sword out and turning to stare back at the Cat-girl.

'_They are coming for you!'_ She heard him bark, _'I couldn't connect with you! I would have warned you a while ago! It's a trap!'_ Ash explained in a calculating solid tone, although Inez could hear the small hint of panic in his voice. Realization dawned upon her at that moment, why that midget was standing there obediently, not making any attempts to run away or attack.

The animal had lured her in a trap.

The woman advanced and grabbed the Gift by the back of her white hair in a raw grasp. Oh she would have grabbed her by the damn ears, but right now making the little kitty meow wasn't such a wise idea. But she was so pissed she wanted to make the stupid cat hurt, even if it was her own fault for allowing the other to play with her like a ball of yarn.

Inez pulled the Gift off her bare feet, letting her struggle against the hold.

Their noses almost touched. Emerald against Gold. Inez parted her lips to speak but her words got lost when some men burst into the room, guns aimed at her once more. Only her eyes turned just enough to look at them through the thick curtain of hair which still hid part of her face, the rest of her body at rest. The men were big, their features harsh and she could tell that they were all muscle under their black uniforms. It made her cringed slightly. What she noticed then were the white letters on their chests which wrote 'NSO' and her heart skipped a beat.

Well this was just fucking _great_.

"Don't move!" One of them roared. The anger clear in his inhuman voice. The man had short black hair fitting perfectly with his unforgiving feline features. His eyes were narrowed in slits and his lips were drawn back in a low snarl. "You are under arrest! Let the Gift go and get on the ground, knees spread and hands behind your head!" He ordered, "Now." Their eyes briefly looked at the scene and she could feel their disgust at what they saw. Blood had poured from the man's lifeless body, creating a large pool of red under him. The stink was strong just like the cruelty that had occurred to bring such a result.

Inez was hurriedly taking in the details as well, how many of them were in the room, how many could possibly be outside, how many guns and bullets they had. She was assessing and calculating her chances against them in mere seconds. The odds were all against her. _Damn it._ She cursed as she started lowering the female Gift away from her face in a painfully slow motion.

'_Inez? Are you okay? You're still there?!_' Ash's voice sounded in her mind again, impatient and worried, '_Who are they?_' She was still in the process of letting the Gift down, and she knew they were growing irritated but she also knew they worried that if they snapped and charged at her, Inez might kill the Gift right then and there. 60 seconds left. "New Species Organization." She replied, gripping her swords tightly, as if asking him what she should do.

Ash's deep brown eyes scanned the laptop screen and frowned deeply, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. How did the NSO know about where the Gift was?! It wouldn't be possible for them to just figure it out, somebody must have told them and not many knew of her. The Gift was careful and strat- Wait. Leaning closer to the screen he sneered with anger. He screamed so loudly Inez's brain felt like he banged it with Thor's hammer, "_RUN!_"

And she did. She gripped the Gift tightened and threw her at them, using her as a shield in case they attempted to shoot and she jumped right into the Victorian corridor behind her.

"Fuck!" One of the men shouted but before they could do anything, a red-haired, tall woman dashed forward, pushing the males out of her way, catching the poor Gift in her warm embrace carefully. Her eyes to Darkness but she didn't have to tell him anything. He was already jumping of the corridor as well ready to hunt that bitch down.

"You're the ones who'll help me." Breeze heard the small Gift whisper as the others started giving orders for some to go after the strange woman with Darkness and some to make sure transferring the small New Species would be as comforting and caring as possible.

The Gift's eyes were looking up at her with hope but the little cat ears on the top of her head were still dropped low and Breeze, honestly, couldn't help but melt at the sight. "Yes. We are going to help you. We will be your family from now on." She stated with a bright smile. "I'm Breeze."

"I'm Trixie." The Gift stated, flashing the other a tiny, relieved smile before slowly nuzzling her face against the woman's breasts, feeling safe and warm enough to allow herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Darkness was stealthy and silent, moving through the dark woods just like a leopard looking for his prey. He was graceful with each of his steps, creating no sound which could alarm or inform the woman of his current location but he growing irritated. What bothered him the most was the fact that he hadn't found her yet. Of course, she couldn't have gone far but even if he had jumped right after her she had already ran into the forest, out of his sight, something that surprised him a little bit. Jumping from the second floor of a tall building, well, it wasn't exactly gentle on human's bones. He could only think that she was a very well trained mercenary and the thought made him growl viciously.

His steps grew faster, nostrils flared while he breathed in the air to get her scent. Two more steps forward and his feline pupils contracted, he had her now. He turned his head to the right and he felt and an object graze the edge of his ear and land on the tree behind him. For that mere second his eyes widened in surprise but soon his nose was filled with the scent of his own blood and his lips drew back in an ugly snarl.

"Darkness, we're close." Brass growled silently appearing from behind the feline Species. "You're blee-" Brass tried to speak only for Darkness to growl low in response. Moving closer beside the other, Brass stood silent, both concentrating and staring off at the dark forest that stood before them in all it's eerie greatness. It was the movement of a shadow meters away from them that caught their attention and at that single moment they both lunged forward like a pack of hungry wild animals. They were very close and no matter how fast she tried to run they would get her.

And God, Inez knew it.

She had come across a lot of Crossbr- creatures like them and knew their abilities. If they were just like she imagined them to be, she was in for a Hell of suffering. Her feet were racing as fast as possible against time, she was so thankful for her Division Captain and his stupid hunting game right about now. She had grown to hate it, every single night she would run to escape him and he would hunt her and her comrades until they collapsed from exhaustion. But now all those frightening nights were paying off even though she knew she wouldn't be able to get away she wouldn't make it too easy.

'_Keep going baby, I'm sending a distress signal. Help will be there soon, I promise!_' She heard Ash comfort her as his fingers feverishly worked the keyboard on fire. Her heart was beating like a demon against her rib cage and she forgot how to breathe when the sound of snarling and growling reached her ears. They were so close. She didn't dare turn look behind her and allowed her own instincts and adrenaline take over her body. It was with great desperation that her legs pushed hard against the ground, forcing her to jump as high as possible and her gloved fingers dag into a thick, strong branch. It was the only option that gave her a slim chance of getting away.

Thankfully she had put enough strength and speed on her jump that it allowed her to rotate 360 degrees and land her feet on the tree's branch. For that split second she felt safe, successful but as she reached for the next branch above her a roar erupted. Once again, after the small sensation of relief, her heart started banging in her chest. A howl echoed through the woods next and it only encouraged her to move faster, grabbing and jumping from one branch to another until she had reached one of the strongest and highest on which she felt secure on.

Trying to calm her breathing as silently as possible, she moved to look at the black sky and her green eyes started tearing with stress since her adrenaline was slowly going down. She was hoping that she reached too high for them to figure out her hiding place and she was smart enough to open her perfume bottle and throw it as far as she could in an attempt to fool their noses, if only for a few minutes. "Hun…" She breathed out in the most silent of whispers, "Dead end. Send me to Purgatory." She pleaded.

Ash froze at her plea, looking at the laptop on his laps and if he wasn't already sitting on the floor he would surely have fallen. One hand ran through his messy brown hair, his mind running a mile a minute. He didn't have much time till she probably would be take away and disappear from his Wave Range and when she did he wouldn't be able to help her at all. "_You aren't trained for the Purgatory._" He stated in a strict, unyielding tone. "_If something goes wrong you'll get lost and we might not ever find you again-_" His words were disturbed when he heard a familiar voice on his headphones. He sat silently until another frown married his face and gave a sharp nod. "_I'll put you in Queue._" He informed, yes that was the safest solution. "_It won't endanger you, but do not move from the 'Lobby'. You'll be back in, uh, three hours._"

Inez sighed heavily, as if some weight was lifted from her shoulders, however, that burden returned tenfold when she felt a warm breeze against her neck, her eyes to widen in both fear and surprise. Was it a ghost? Was it Vampire? Mmmm, she wished it was a Vampire. She wanted to chuckle, it wasn't time to joke but right now she needed her sense of humor. Mastering all the courage and bravery she had within her, she turned her neck oh-so-slowly - as if trying to freeze time - not really wanting to look at whatever was behind her, although her curious human nature wouldn't back out now.

At that moment she remembered well what the eyes of a real predator looked like.

Darkness had lost all patience chasing this bitch down with Brass, precious time lost following her damn perfume - he hadn't just lost his patience - he was enraged. He never was in the mood to be played around by anyone. Especially not from monsters like her. She was silently staring at his face not moving a muscle and both of them knew she was his now. "Surprise." He growled flashing his teeth and the second her eyes reflected the urge to flee as far away as she could, his hands shot out and grabbed her by the arms in a strong grip, bruising her, but he only received a groan. He quickly spun her around and brought her over to the branch he was standing on. Shoving her powerfully against the tree's bulk she let out a whimper as the air was knocked out of her lungs and at her vulnerable state he easily forced her legs apart with his knee and slid low without any struggle, making her sit down with her legs hanging from the branch.

Darkness's eyes roamed over the woman's face, it was bowed low and her straight long hair did a very good job concealing it. His sharp teeth were still showing in an intimidating manner, the bitch wasn't even looking at him which normally would prove that she felt fear, although, aside the fright that lingered before he caught her, he didn't scent anything of that nature, even her heartbeat had calmed down quite enough. Did she really think they wouldn't hurt her if they had her? Did she still believe that she could somehow run away?

"We got her. We'll be there shortly." Brass growled, moving to a branch beside Darkness, his eyes landing on their captive. "I hate climbing trees." He admitted with a deep frown, "You caused a lot of trouble for us. But I have to hand it to you; you're a bit smarter than the other idiots we came across." He said grimly, leaning closer in an attempt to sniff her out. He heard her chuckle, a reaction both species didn't expect from a small female captured by two bulky guys who also happened to be her enemies. Enemies no one should mess with. It made Brass confused but also assumed that maybe her screw got a bit loose from the fright of being hunted down.

Darkness however had no sense of humor right now. "I wonder how funny you'll find it when you're locked up in Fuller." He growled. This wasn't a game and even if he didn't terrorize females he wouldn't allow her to take them lightly. He glanced at the other New Species and then back to the woman.

After the knowing look Brass and Darkness shared the black-haired feline grabbed her wrists, forcing them on top of her head - which also made her back arch slightly against the tree. Brass quickly took hold of her wrists – allowing Darkness to free his own - and kept them firmly over her head using one hand. The woman didn't struggle at all, not a whimper, an insult not a protest. It looked like she had already given up.

One of Darkness's hands moved to her head, running his rough fingers through the long locks and pulling the hair out of the way until his hand rested on the back of her head and her face was free from the soft black curtain. He found green eyes staring back at him calmly. Her head was still bowed, and even if he could make out her soft facial features he tightened his hold and forced her head up, arching her neck backwards. He had exposed her identity to their eyes and both Species studied their prisoner with grim expressions. Brass softened his grip just slightly but Darkness tightened the grip on the woman's hair and his growling lips twitched lightly. No. Their captive wasn't a woman. It was a girl. No more than twenty-two but no less than eighteen.

"Who are you?" Brass asked with an arched eyebrow. She was too young to have been willingly involved with the Mercile bastards they were chasing, but to be honest, it wasn't that impossible for her to be involved with hate groups, but that wouldn't make sense. She was going after a Gift. Gifts were exclusive for investors. His eyes roamed over the girl's face when she turned to look straight at him. Her gaze was silent over him, studying him, measuring him. "We won't hurt you." He stated with honesty, "Cooperate with us now and we'll make sure you are handled kindly and we'll inform your family if we decide that neither you, nor them are a danger to us."

The girl kept silent, staring into his eyes as if trying to peer in his very soul but, to be honest she wasn't concentrated. Her eyes looked at something beyond him. Darkness, was tired of wasting time. He leaned forward, taking advantage of her exposed neck. Before she reacted, he quickly pressed his nose against her skin, taking a long deep sniff of her scent, finally able to smell something more than the damn perfume she wore.

Again, she didn't react. She was trained well to not show fear at the position she was in; definitely a mercenary. Darkness growled. He was picking up things he had never scented before, things he couldn't place exactly and more questions rose up in his mind. "They've trained you well little girl." He acknowledged silently with a growl.

Inez felt the vibration from his chest onto her own and that made her heart beat faster whether it was fear or not she could not tell. Her head turned around; closer to Darkness' till her lips were mere inches away from his ear. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, big guy?" Her voice travelled like a whisper from her throat to his eardrum, soft and calm, but it only made him growl louder, harsher. A shiver ran up her spine and it was then that she felt the tips of his canine teeth dangerously pressing into the skin between her shoulder and neck.

"Darkness." Brass started in a low voice, warning him to stop. "She won't tell us anything. We should take her to the NSO and let the Task Force deal with her." He said lightly, his eyes turning to hers, giving her a sad look. The Task Force wasn't going to be neither gentle nor understanding and age didn't matter, she was their enemy until proven otherwise - which was very unlikely to happen - and if the Task Force's tactics wouldn't break her; she would be sent to Fuller. The thought made him frown, it wasn't a pleasant place for anyone, especially women but that's how things rolled.

"Last chance." Darkness whispered, not pulling away at Brass's words. He waited few moments for her to answer; she only responded with silence and before Inez knew it her neck was completely exposed to him. His other hand moved to lower the turtleneck of the baggy black sweater she wore, and once he did, his eyes took in the fair skin which she hid so carefully inside heavy clothing. "Darkness!" Brass growled, placing a hand on the feline's shoulder, ready to pull him away in case he decided to do the unthinkable. The dark-haired male didn't move; instead, he parted his lips wider until her tiny neck was almost completely in his mouth. He could smell more of his kind on her, it was faint yet their smell still remained, but there was something that bothered him. The Species he smelled on her didn't smell like the ones he had met up until now. There was something strange, different.

His teeth dug a little deeper, just barely keeping from breaking skin and as he dragged his canine along the base of her neck, he felt her muscles tightening. The girl shivered under him but he didn't stop and he wouldn't, not until there were two red trails going from the back of her neck to the start of her collarbone. Inez's lids slid downwards barely keeping her eyes open, allowing the sensation of his 'threat' to consume her mind. It felt relaxing, peaceful and she didn't recognize the meaning behind it. '_Inez. You're ready to go. Your username is Bluebird, right?_' "Yes." She whispered lightly, almost a plea. She felt the predator hesitate for just one second and then, soon enough, he continued with his action that her body welcomed openly. Ash's wasn't able to know what was going on in her mind and he didn't know how close she was to reaching bliss. "_You're logged in. Inez. __Don't be __afraid, we'll be __right with you…'_ Was the last thing she heard before her eyesight started glitching like an old TV, although before her vision dissolved into pure black she could make out the confused expressions of the two masculine Species. It made her smile. Pantheon – NSO. 1 – 0.

* * *

Ash was still in the abandoned building, a building that it's construction had stopped way too late. It had roofs and columns, but nothing else. All floors were covered in dirt and trash by both the builders and passing visitors. The darkness kept the visibility low, but not so much that the needles of drug users weren't visible, nor the forgotten dirty mattresses and blankets left behind by the homeless who used to live there, but Ash, he was used to such places. He never stayed at one place for more than three or four days; it was safe and secure like that. With his job nobody knew when and if they'd read his signal. They had to keep their bases throughout the countries secret and invisible, no one wanted those bastards to attack them again and cause such a disaster like they did one year ago. One year ago. Who would have thought…

Ash's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, sweat dripping down his chin and the ends of his hair. Yeah. He was nervous. He was packing his equipment as quickly as he could not able to help how messy he did it either. Inez would wake up in exactly three hours and hell, he won't be able to connect to her if he is not close to her location, but he couldn't get too close to NSO, not California even. That place would be swarmed with enemies by now. He needed help. "Fuck." He cursed, putting the last of his gear in his backpack. Taking a deep breath he ran a hand through his untidy hair. He leaned down and took hold of the bag, put it over his shoulders and grabbed his cell phone from his jeans while walking down the building's stairs. "Call Captain Fa." He requested lightly, the narrow stairs echoing his voice back to him.

"Calling. Pizza Hut." Was the phone's reply and to be honest Ash would have crashed it against the wall if he didn't need it OR, if he wasn't as hungry as he was. 'Food can wait.' He tried to convince himself even though his stomach argued, loudly. He gripped his phone and typed down the memorized number before pressing the device against his ear. It rang three times before he heard his captain's strict voice, "You're both in trouble." Always to the point. Ash had made it to his motorcycle when he decided to speak, as confident as he could. "Not sure who's got it worse. Me or Inez."

"You must leave. Go to the headquarters and we'll deal with this the proper way." The person from the other side ordered, always serious but calm. Inez had ignored the council's orders to her request and if Ash hadn't agreed to help her, she would have dove into the mission alone. With the way things ended, he might as well not have helped at all. "Easy. She knew what she was getting into." The person stated firmly. "I expect you to be at the Headquarters in twenty-four hours." With that, Ash's phone beeped and he only exhaled, once more running his hand through his brown hair. "I'm sorry, Hun. You'll need a little more patience…" He whispered to himself, getting on his motor cycle and turning on the engine. He couldn't do much about this situation. Not yet. He wouldn't achieve anything if he went against the NSO on his own. But what he could do was bring help, hopefully. Twisting the accelerator twice the motorbike roared, the tire screeching at the speed he set but before long his form was already disappearing towards the exit of the city.

* * *

There were so many Cros- New Species in this place, Trixie was happily amazed but also reserved, never letting go of Breeze's hand as they walked towards the female's dorm. The place was dominated mostly green, a beautiful green that stretched as far as her eyes could see, although there were also nice little cottage - looking houses. It felt like a peaceful place that she was starting to like and she couldn't hide it even if she tried. Her ears were perked up entirely twitching at times, trying to listen to everything, and scent everything. She wanted to know all she could about this place, explore it to the last rock.

"You look very excited." The one introduced to her as Breeze chuckled, "It's really beautiful here, isn't it? When you are rested and feel safe, you can roam around for as long as you want. You are free now. No one will tell you what to do anymore and I promise that no one will hurt you here either." Her voice still held a cheerful edge but also a sober tone. The red haired Species gave a gentle smile at the little girl whose eyes were looking up at her with wonder and innocence.

From the first moment Trixie had been so trusting, so hopeful of being saved. It was like she had been waiting for them to find her all along. "I waited for you." The white haired girl said lightly turning her eyes away and towards the road ahead, her gaze meeting the Dorm's great building. "I watched you on the TV when my master wasn't there. I was free to roam around the rooms and amuse myself when he was gone; he wasn't too mean when the business was going well." She pointed out, a faint smile on her small lips, "He taught me to read and sometimes he would show me how to play the piano. He was a man of high society, he wanted to impress his guests, so I had to be educated as well. An animal that could read and create music… Everyone was jealous and wanted something like me in their hands." She couldn't help but chuckle yet it was void of any kind of emotion.

Breeze's eyes narrowed with frustration, not towards the Gift but at what she was speaking of. The little Species was lucky she wasn't as abused as the rest of them were, by what she had told her till now. She was taken care of even if she was a captive. The red haired woman squeezed Trixie's hand gently, "Here you can be yourself. You can forget your past, it's gone now. You will be able to create a wonderful future with us, your family."

Trixie turned her head and looked up at the tall woman, flashing her a wide bright smile filled with appreciation. "You're going to help me." She voiced, earning a nod from Breeze, yet her expression turned serious, "I want to speak to that woman who came after me."

That took Breeze by complete surprise. Why would she want to meet with the person who tried to capture her and probably kill her? Breeze had witnessed the scene, how that bitch had murdered that male human. She had cut his wrist off and then pierced his skull with her sword. Who the hell was using swords to fight in this day and age anyway? She wasn't there when the Task Force captured her since they wanted to bring the Gift in Homeland as fast as possible although Brass had informed her they had managed to catch the woman – who actually turned to be a mere girl. "Why would you want to meet her?"

Trixie narrowed her eyes slightly and looked away once more. A long minute of silence passed before Breeze got a reply. "I trusted her. She was a friend of mine." She murmured, her cat ears twitching slightly. "I thought she was a friend of mine at least. I would-" Her golden eyes watered and she allowed a tear to roll down her puffy cheek. "I would have never thought she'd-"

Breeze didn't let the other to finish. She knelt down before the Gift and looked in her gold feline eyes, cupping the other's cheek and wiping the tear gently with her thumb. "I'll try to take care of it. I can't promise you anything but I'll do what I can to let you see her before they send her to Fuller." She saw Trixie's eyes glimmer with uncertainty but gave a faint nod. "Lovely then!" She continued cheerfully, clapping her hands together and taking hold of the Gift's hand once more, "Now, let's take you to meet the rest of us. You'll like it here, you'll see."

Trixie smiled softly before it disappeared once more, following the taller – much taller – species towards the female's dorm. She had to go and see her, whether she was in Homeland or Fuller, maybe it would be easier to do things while she was in their prison. Besides, she knew those people too well; they wouldn't break that easily, especially the First Blood's division. Trixie had enough time in her hands to get aquatinted with the New Species here and learn from them all about their organization. It was so exciting! She could hardly contain her thrill as she thought of all the possibilities that lay before her! There was a grand future heading her and her people's way.

And for that, she could hardly wait.


	2. The mazes built

Disclaimer: Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter despite the many mistakes it has, I'm going to edit it soon, but I do apologise again and I wish this chapter will be far better than the first one. I do not own anything besides the O.C. characters and the new Concepts/themes introduced in the story. It's a non-profit fanfiction created by a New Species fan for other fans~ At this point I will like to let you know that the story started after I read True's book so it doesn't follow Darkness's completely, even so I would like to ask you give it a chance ^v^. Reviews are more than welcome as I would really love for you all to let me know what you think about the story. Thank you all again for reading! \^o^/

**_The mazes built_**

_They waited two hours before that woman finally woke up from her comatose state. At first they thought she had fainted out of fear from getting caught by the two New Species, although as the hours passed by and after trying everything possible to wake her up – cold water, perfume, slapping and shouting – they believed that something else had happened. The medic who had come upon their request to the interrogation room stated that she truly was just sleeping; there were no signs of drugs or wounds that would cause her to fall in such a comatose state. With the second check he did he was sure that everything, body and brain were working perfectly. All they had to do was to wait._

_They did their best to keep themselves occupied and calm. Especially Jacob, he never liked waiting on prisoners to interrogate them. They had information to give, answers that would save lives but patience was a required virtue for this job, even if he hated it. Those two hours that had passed so pointlessly ended when the woman's breathing changed and her eyes slowly flattered open. The two humans turned their attention to her and Trey gave Jacob a slight nod before walking towards the door, opening it and calling out to the others. _

_It was a muffled noise in Inez's ears and for a while she couldn't understand where she was; she had to blink many times to get rid of the glitching and blurriness, she was getting disconnected from Purgatory and her gut didn't like. The strong light above her head was making it harder for her eyes to adjust and for a few seconds she hoped that she would be connecting to the 'Lobby' again, but the more clear the voices around her became the more she doubted it. _

_Her hand moved, fingers wrapping around the chair's arms and her lips frowned. The environment she was in was real, the bad kind of 'real'. Her eyes rose, squinting, still unable to handle the strong light and all she could make out was silhouettes; big shadowed silhouettes that in some areas blended in with the room's darkness. Each one of them had wide board shoulders, big arms and chests – Man, whoever they were, they were huge. _

_Maybe she was home; maybe somehow they had gotten her back. Hope soared once more and she fought to clear her vision completely, yet when her eyes adjusted she wished they hadn't. The man that stood in front of her wasn't familiar, he wasn't looking at her concerned nor disappointed at her disobedience, no, this man's grey irises showed no mercy and no kindness as he stared down at her. He made her feel cold; vulnerable and alone._

_She turned her eyes away to look at the others who stood further away in the room yet before she could take in every detail rough fingers grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at grey-eyed man. "Eyes over here." He ordered. "I waited two fucking hours for you to wake up. Had I done things my way you would have woken with broken bones." He stated a wide smirk crossing his lips. Inez said nothing. "The good thing with that would be that no one would hear you, since Species get very upset when women scream."_

_"__Jacob. We wasted enough time."_

_The man's expression turned serious. He pulled away and leaned his body against the edge of the table, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'll give you five seconds time to answer for every question I ask you." The young girl kept looking at him but again said nothing. "Who are you working for?"_

_"__Right now, nobody."_

_Jacob frowned deeply, his hands curling into fists. "You might want to rephrase that." He growled._

_"__Nobody, right now."_

_Without any warnings a harsh smack made her face turn to the side. "Jacob! That's enough." A man rushed forward and grabbed Jacob's wrist forcing him away from the table and further away from Inez. "What the fuck are you doing?! I gave you an order before you even entered this room and you already disobeyed!"_

_Jacob growled, pushing Trey hard enough to hit the table. "Shut up Trey! I'm trying to be kind enough to her but she doesn't make it easy. She might be a little girl who can't even drink yet but she's not as innocent as she looks."_

_"__It's true." Inez let out, getting everyone's attention in the room. "Looks can be deceiving sometimes. " She started staring directly at her interrogator, "But you, Mr. Jacob, are as stupid as you look."The man was about to assault her again, his patience thrown out of the window, yet Trey got in his way, grabbing the other's shoulders and trying to keep him at distance. _

_Another man walked in front of her while Trey and Jacob were occupied with each other. His eyes were narrowed, scowling. "You're not making your position better. Jacob is not someone you want to tease, I would suggest you speak now. Spare the rod. "_

_Inez bit her lip and Chris caught a glimpse of weakness, of giving in to him and for a second he thought she would spill everything yet a hand shot out and grabbed the girl's hair. Before he could react, Chris was pushed away, almost tripping._

_Forced to look back at her interrogator, it made her mind snap from her momentary weakness. She wanted to curse herself and thank Jacob for the sudden aggression at that precise moment. She would have told them things she shouldn't. Jacob had saved her._

_"__I'm not playing games with you, bitch. I can do whatever I want to get the information out of that witty mouth of yours and right now I don't feel particularly nice." He leaned close to her face, sneering "Your life belongs to the NSO for now and forever so I suggest you do as I say for your own good."_

_Inez couldn't help but tilt her head slightly – as much as his tight grip would allow her – and gave a rather confused look, although it didn't last long and a wide smirk replaced her puzzlement. "I remember hearing those words from somewhere else… Oh that's right! Mercile said the same thing to Species."_

_Oh that girl wanted to suffer and Jacob was about to let her have it good, yet before he managed to do anything the biggest man in the room walked up to her, giving the grey-eyed man a dirty look. Jericho wasn't about to watch him hit the little human again. Getting the message Jacob cursed under his breath and turned to look at Trey whom he punched to get to the girl, finding a second to make sure his friend and comrade was alright. _

_"__Are you comparing us to Mercile?" He asked, looking down at their prisoner. At first he had felt surprised, to say the least, but right now he felt right out insulted. "We aren't going to hurt you-"_

_"__My face begs to differ."_

_"__-As long as you cooperate with us."_

_ "__Mercile talk."_

_"__We are trying to save my people!" Jericho roared making a threatening step towards her, although he had no intentions of hurting the girl. She was a kid; she had not experienced the things Species had. She wasn't one of them. She couldn't know, but for her to speak with such arrogance, it was provoking his self-control and temper._

_"__And which people would that be?"_

_"__You little bitch." Jacob growled, grabbing her hair once more to make her look at him. He wanted to make things clear. "New Species suffered a lifetime of torture, pain and humiliation in the hands of shitheads like you! Even now there are many more Species who don't even know what the sun looks like! Everyone who committed crimes to New Species deserves to be locked down in Fuller, you are no exception."He leaned closer, a smirk spreading across his face. "Once you're in, the only way you'll get out of Fuller is when you're dead." He continued, his hand slowly moving to her bruised cheek in a false gentle touch. "You will have no rights to court dates, paroles, phone calls or any kind of the social media your generation loves so much. You will have nothing to keep you entertained and not a single moment of privacy. The one's who will interrogate you there, if you don't speak now, will not be as kind as we are. A few slaps is not even a warm-up for them." He leaned even more, his nose touching hers and his eyes staring straight into her own. "They will care about your well-being as much as the rest of the prisoners will. Within that prison you will be nothing. You will suffer as much as Mercile made New Species suffer. This is what you pathetic worms deserve. This is justice." He turned jerked his hand away and turned to leave. He really needed to cool off._

_"__You have a twisted idea of what justice is."_

_Jacob froze in his step, turning around to look at her once more, his nostrils flaring. "You have no idea what justice is little girl."_

_ "__But I know what it is not." She replied, "Justice is not for one side. It is not about creating laws that fit your own perspective of fairness and then use those laws to punish the ones who wronged you. Only New Species laws apply here, how fortunate for you. You do not play in equal grounds. The odds are leaning in your favor against your enemies. You give the criminals what your anger believes they deserve, what your soul yearns and that is not justice, it is revenge." She watched his face changing into pure anger, yet she didn't get discouraged even if her mind told her mouth to shut it, there was no saving herself now. "You strip your enemies of their rights – if what you tell me about Fuller is true – you also strip them of the little sanity and humanity they - might - have left so that you can satisfy your hunger for their suffering. It's an eye for an eye."_

_Jericho didn't allow Jacob approach the female human again; he knew what would come upon her if he allowed the male to get to her. His red eyes held no anger, no rage but he didn't want to deal with this girl more than he had to. She was too young to understand, he would give her that, but up to a limit and she was surpassing hers. "We are fair and-"_

_"__You are as fair as your hatred will allow you to be." _

_"__And who are you to judge us, female?" The vicious voice that sounded from the opened door made everyone's attention turn to the source. It was Darkness and he wasn't happy. He had been standing outside from the moment she had awoken. He had tried to keep himself from getting into this because he knew that if he did, things would turn nightmarish for him. His nostrils were flared, lips pulled back exposing his canine teeth. He was sick of listening to her bitchy remarks and lecture. Who the hell was she to speak that way? She hadn't been tortured like his people had. She hadn't gone through any experiments. She hadn't suffered the cruelty of all those scientists and their inhumane researches. How dare she talk bullshit like that? _

_Inez's eyes softened faintly and she let out a sigh, shaking her head, never averting her gaze from his peculiar face. "I do not judge anyone."She pointed out, hearing a mocking puff coming from Jacob. "I am merely pointing out the things I observed and the only reason I was able to notice those things is because I'm like you if not worse."_

_"__You are not like me." He snarled closing the door aggressively. He walked towards the young prisoner. Carefully. Silently. Just like a true predator._

_She only chuckled. "Put your hand in fire?"_

_"__Tell me where the other Species are or you'll wish you never woke up."Jacob pointed out, moving closer to Darkness. He knew the Specie's talent when it came to interrogating and as cruel as he seemed to the prisoner, Jacob was caring and he didn't want Darkness' hands stained with more blood._

_Inez leaned back against the chair and raised her head to look at the man who spoke. Those grey eyes of his looking as cold as ever. "A couple of years late, Mister Tough guy."_

_Jacob growled and made a menacing step forward, cracking his knuckles. "I have no more patience you slut."_

_"__Huh. And I thought you only lacked charm."_

_"__You-" Jacob didn't have time to strike before his wrist was caught in a painful grasp. His expression twisted in pain as he turned to come face to face with Darkness. The Species' eyes were glimmering with something he couldn't recognize. It was anger, he knew that, but there was something else, something different, scary, and it had his heart racing. He couldn't place it but when he heard the Specie's order he knew he didn't have more time to study nor analyze him. _

_"__Get out." Darkness growled; his voice authoritative._

_"__Are you taking over?"Trey asked confused, uncomfortable._

_"__OUT!" He roared his teeth showing, long and sharp. Unlike Jacob, Darkness had enough patience for everything. He was calm and knew when to strike, but this time, oh, this time he could feel his blood boiling. _

_Jericho could sense the anger radiated from the feline Species in waves. At this point he couldn't help but glance at the girl with a bit of worry. Darkness wasn't someone to be played with although, out of all of his people he was the one with the outmost control over himself, something that had earned everyone's respect. "He will take over." Jericho said in a light yet knowing tone. Darkness was skilled and they had wasted enough hours already, if someone could make her talk it would be him. Although he really did hope the little human would be more sensible than to not be afraid of the male Species. _

_One by one they left, some of them giving the two a glance as they walked out of the door, but Trey was more reluctant, he had heard over and over how good Darkness was when it came to interrogating people, he had seen Borris's condition when they took him to Medical and it wasn't pretty. Lowering his eyes, he bit his lip and turned towards the door as well; shutting it behind him once he stepped outside the room._

_Inez never moved her eyes away from Darkness, taking in the details of his features. These New Species were strange, different from what she was used to. Darkness though, he was more familiar, humane, even if his facial features stated the opposite, she didn't feel like she was dealing with an animal and to be honest he wasn't really bad looking either. True he had harsher features than the average human but it wasn't unattractive one bit. _

_Lost in her thoughts as she was, she hadn't realized how close he had moved. His face was mere inches away from her own, his hot breath warming her cheek. She glanced at his lips, his canines showing in an intimidating manner. She gave a small smile and turned her attention to his chest. "With all due respect, I've seen bigger."_

_Darkness growled, grabbing her arm and forcing her on her feet, he turned her around and threw her against the wall. His hands gripped her wrists tightly before she could try to escape and held them firmly to the sides of her head. Her face had turned, watching him from the corner of her eye; it wasn't a comfortable position for her neck but her comfort wasn't one of his concerns. "You don't know when to shut up." He pointed out with a sneer. Leaning his face closer - to the point his nose pressed against her cheek, he inhaled deeply, and damn he wished he hadn't as a rumbling noise vibrated from his chest. _

_It was a faint rich scent, something he hadn't smelled before but it wasn't that unpleasant. It seemed tropical, misty. As the scent took form in his mind's eye, his body pressed against hers with greed to scent more. He was curious, her scent was unusual, alluring and it had no signs of fear. That female was either brave or stupid. Darkness buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeper, closing his eyes he concentrated on a specific scent, his kind's scent. It was peculiar and interesting, he could smell Species but they didn't smell like any other Species he had met. She carried no smell of drugs from them, but then again, he wasn't in a testing facility for a long while either, maybe they were like Darkness. Trained to be killing machines. _

_His eyes snapped open at the thought and another growl erupted from his chest, anger rising. "Where are they?" He asked as his nose moved lower, reaching her neck. "Don't make me hurt you." He ordered although there was a tiny hint of pleading, it was so faint that Darkness himself didn't pick it up. Seconds passed and he got no reply, his fingers tightened around her wrists even more dangerously blocking the blood flow. She had started feeling numb from the pressure but all that escaped her lips was a groan of pain, yet, his pain was greater than she could ever experience. His chest was aching for that one single answer that would allow him to walk away with his sanity and sleep a nightmare-less sleep. "Come on." He urged, his lips pressing against the soft and smooth flesh of her neck. "Say it." Silence. "Answer me!" His voice had turned gruff and deep but he waited until he could take no more._

_He spun her around aggressively, glancing at her green eyes for a mere second before throwing her on the table. He both admired and hated the way she didn't express her pain he inflicted on her, it made it easier to convince himself that she felt nothing but it gave him the permission to be rougher. He stalked forward and grabbed her knees, parting them widely before placing his body between her inner thighs. He was about to threaten her with sexual assault, a technique that appalled him, but before he managed to do anything his eyes widened. _

_Her movement was slow and gentle as she gathered her hair over one shoulder, completely exposing her neck to him. His feline irises moved from her neck to her eyes. She was calm, harmonious and a peaceful acceptance radiated from her. He stood frozen. "This is my answer." She stated, "Accept it."_

_His hands started trembling with fury and if he was still gripping her kneecaps they would have shattered by now. His fingers were digging in to her thighs to the point that she had to tighten her muscles in an attempt to lessen the pain. One hand shot out and grabbed her by her thin neck, their eyes never leaving each other's. Darkness's lips parted once more and his canine showed to all their razor-sharp glory. This was the beginning of a new hell._

* * *

His eyes were glued on the alcohol-filled glass while his mind was replaying the memory over and over again. He remembered every single feeling, every desire, every scent, every touch and it was eating him from the inside out. He didn't really understand how things ended up the way they had. He wasn't a weak male - always controlling his actions and emotions – but somehow for those few seconds he had lost himself to those defeated green eyes and every fiber of his being clashed under the challenge he had to face.

His nostrils flared and the glass in his hand broke. He felt nothing. He didn't want to.

"Are you alright?"

Darkness's attention turned to Fury who stood few meters away from his table. The feline had been too lost in his thoughts to even notice the other coming up to him and that made Darkness even more frustrated. He had allowed himself to get affected by a little human, pathetic. He cursed, turning his head away from the other Species.

"You never come here." Fury commented, looking around the club. The dance floor was crowded with Species and humans who danced, enjoying their night among friends and comrades. He watched them laughing, trying to speak over the loud music with wide smiles on their faces, but Darkness, he wasn't doing any of that. He was sitting isolated from the others in a table to the farthest corner possible. Many Species eyed him surprised when they first saw him walking into the club and through the dance floor; no one had thought he would walk inside that building unless it had to do with a sudden job. Music and socializing wasn't his forte. Of course, he cared for his kind but he would never cross the invisible line he had set between himself and others.

"I heard about what happened." Fury continued, taking a seat beside the other. The canine's eyes ran over the feline's form and Darkness could feel it, he was trying to study him. In Fury's eyes, he looked as strong as ever yet far lonelier than he had ever seen him. The broken glass scattered over the table's surface had no hint of blood but the dark haired canine cringed, it could have been bad if the other's skin wasn't as rough, yet he didn't say anything more and turned to look around.

It was too loud in this place. Way too loud. But that's what Darkness needed; the silence was killing him; judging him. It was too loud in his ears nowadays, louder than the music, and it was banging in his head painfully, making every voice of his past clear and piercing. His eyes narrowed and grabbed Fury's drink, finishing it with one single sip. Fury didn't say anything, but his expression turned grim. Nah, he didn't care about his drink, besides, he didn't really like alcohol, but Darkness wasn't himself. It was as if he was getting choked by the past.

"Did you see Trixie?" He asked, gaining his brother's attention. Fury smiled and pointed further at one of the tables. There the white haired girl sat surrounded but a group of females, he could see Breeze and Justice's mate there as well. She looked excited, happy and her kitty ears were perked up with enthusiasm. Five weeks after her rescue and she still hadn't lost the curiosity she had about the NSO and everyone in it. "She's happy here. Safe. She is trying to discover everything, she'll be visiting the Wild Zone too, she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Darkness kept his eyes on the little female but he said nothing and soon he turned his attention to the empty glass in his hand.

"What is it?" The canine asked, leaning closer. There was only silence between the two, the loud music on the background just a buzz in their ears. "If you worry about our kind don't. You did your best. They will not judge you, they may know that you killed her but they respect you. All of us do."

Five weeks had gone by since then but Darkness felt as if it had happened yesterday. Everything was so vivid, so real. That day was swirling inside his mind from morning to night and it showed when he looked at the canine, he was tired and had black bags under his eyes. He looked filled with anguish and frustration; it was a sight that only Fury was a witness of for those few seconds that it lasted. "That's not the point." The black haired Species said in a gruff voice. "She had no fear."

Fury sat there silently waiting for the other to continue, he was confused but he could tell his friend was lost as well. "I don't understand what-"

"It doesn't matter." The feline growled.

"Talk to me, Darkness."

Darkness's eyes narrowed and his canines showed dangerously. He wasn't in the mood for this shit; he had other things to deal with. He sat up suddenly knocking the table over but he didn't pay attention to it, he just stormed through the Species and humans, pushing some males out of his way as he couldn't get to the exit fast enough. This fucking place was too crowded. He bumped shoulders with others who moved their bodies in rhythm along with their partners, a dance to seduce each other's desires. He didn't need to be there. Fun wasn't his thing after all, but the noise was so comforting until few minutes ago.

He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to do something about it.

Now.

Ignoring the confused looks he got from the others around him he finally got to the door and pushed it open, walking away from Fury and his questions. He didn't plan to return to the male's dorm, he wouldn't return until he got some peace, he deserved that much, and this time, he wouldn't back down. He would make the voices in his head silence, even just for a little bit.

He was running now, his feet hitting the ground aggressively leading him to Homeland's entrance. The male's eyes knew were to land and the familiar face he was searching for turned around with a dreadful gaze. Harley. He could sense that something was wrong. Darkness's hand moved to the other's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "I want a favor." He said in a gruff decisive tone.

Harley's expression changed and a smirk spread on his lips. "Anything."

* * *

"How could you let this happen?! This is the seventh time in five weeks!" Justice's eyes were black, his hands tense and fisted. He was trembling with rage and he wasn't the only one; all the council members were ready to snap at anything. Wrists curled into tight punches, lips drawn back - exposing sharp teeth.

Tim Oberto didn't look away from the NSO leader, he dared not to avert his gaze, even if he knew him and his team were in deep shit. For the seventh time they had failed to prevent another New Species from going missing. The worst part was that the kidnappings left no trails behind, there was no clues of anyone being there aside the New Species that got abducted. It left everyone confused and even more anxious. "I have no excuse for what happened-"

"Repeatedly." Bestial growled low.

Tim's lips formed a thin line, he couldn't say anything. He knew that he and his troops had failed, that their predictions and strategy didn't work, but not only that, the fuckers who abducted the New Species were too damn good. The only thing left behind was the scent of pure fear from the unfortunate Species. Tim could tell how bad it was the moment the male Species got into the scene; the instant they picked the smell of terror pure rage twisted their face and it made Tim's hair stand on the back of his neck. "Repeatedly." He admitted, his pride receiving a big hit.

"I don't care what we have to do; we must get them back!" Justice studied Tim closely, his eyes still shining with anger. "Get your team, I want everyone out searching for them, double the officers, I want the walls more secure than your government's building! Not even a fly will get through without us knowing! Am I clear?!" He shouted, turning his attention back to the council. "We'll create a schedule. There will not a second that our walls will not be guarded."

Jaded's lips twitched as he read the Task Force's report but soon he spoke looking at Tim. "Have you discovered any links between the kidnappings and that female human we caught five weeks ago?"

"No, not yet." The man spoke, his eyes narrowing. "We are trying to prove that they are linked but nothing helped us till now. We should question the Gift."

"Forget it." It was Fury who had just entered the meeting room. "She was very upset when she found out that the human was alive, until we informed her that the girl had died she was nervous and panicked. She stays out of this, for now at least."

"Do you want more Species kidnapped-"

"It's your responsibility to catch the kidnappers and you should have done it by now."

"It doesn't matter." Justice snarled, standing up. "Jaded, I won't be able to attend with you to the Gala; you'll have to deal with it alone." Earning a whine from his famous-with-the-ladies friend he grabbed his phone, "I'll be paying a visit to Fuller."

"I don't think you'll need to." Trey spoke all of a sudden. All eyes turned to the young man who held a mobile phone in his hand and walked towards the New Species leader "Someone else got there before you."

The black haired Species looked at Trey questioningly as he took hold of the phone and brought it to his ear. "Justice North here." Eyes widened, "Who? When?!"

* * *

The main dining hall of the Headquarters was completely empty, the white tables clean and the matching white chairs perfectly in line, ready to be used the next day, only Ash was pacing back and forth on the white marble floor puffing angrily every time he glanced at his laptop on the table. He run his hand through his hair and tried to relax, "One month and still no sign." He growled, not only had they not heard anything about Inez but he couldn't even connect with her through Purgatory since they were thousands of miles away from her Link Range.

In the first week, there were two attempts to try and get close enough to the so called NSO Homeland but it was too difficult to do since the whole area was blocked with enemy troops disguised as simple civilians.

They were everywhere.

Looking once more at the screen he growled and turned away only to start walking back and forth nervously. He knew Trixie was within the NSO walls and hell Inez must be somewhere around there, alive. "Keep going like that and you'll make a hole in the floor."

"Naye. What are you doing here?" He asked, walking towards the small girl that approached him with open arms. She literally jumped on him; rubbing her cheek against his own while he hugged her back. Soon she pulled away and gave him a wide smile, which was the only thing he could actually see. Most of her head was covered by a hood which shadowed her features perfectly while her eyes were hidden by neon-green goggles.

He remembered Naye, she was one of the closest people to Inez during the good ol' times. She was a weirdo, bold and crazy always-on-the-offence kind of girl a perfect match for their team, back then at least. "They summoned the Captains for a meeting, did they not? Most squads are back in the Headquarters in their respective countries. We were ordered to stay put until further notice. I didn't."

"Traveled with your Captain's luggage, huh?"

"You know it." She tsked with her trademark smirk. "Fill me in with the details. The Captains won't share much with us and when I tried to spy on them I almost got my face blasted off."

"What did you do again?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Stop asking questions and tell me. The W.O.L.'s meeting won't last forever." Naye pointed out as she pulled a chair and sat down, waiting patiently while Ash took his seat.

"Trixie was tracked down and found, Inez had decided to assemble our team and get her before she managed to get away again. Our captains denied her request, as it was expected, so she went on her own. She asked me to be her Support so that she could retrieve the Crossbreed successfully."Capturing his head inside his palms he continued. "They were far more prepared than we thought they would be. She got captured and Trixie was saved by the NSO-"

"The New Species Organization from three years ago?"

"Yes. I can't get her in Purgatory and we are out of her Link Range and there are no Domain establishments close to her location. We also can't get too close, unless we want everyone to find us, but I'm guessing by now they either moved Inez or killed her. Captain Qi said she would be safer with them than here, and I don't understand why; especially if they save more of Trixie's people, we are all going to have trouble."

"So now, what do we do?"

"For now you stop sulking and get some things done. I have a mission for you." The eyes of the young man and woman turned to look at the one who stood by the dark wooden door tha. He was a big and tall man on his late twenties; his face was friendly, even if he was scolding. Ralph Harvey was one of the youngest Vice Captains in the Organization. The man was always calm and level-headed, proper and strict but also understanding; characteristics that had earned him everyone's respect and friendship even from the hormonal teens he had to train over the years, well, one of them slipped but it wasn't something they couldn't fix, hopefully.

"What is it? Naye asked getting on her feet. She didn't really care about any missions, if she had known Inez was going after Trixie, she would have followed without any hesitations.

"We found a lead. He was taken to the French Southern Antarctic Lands. Not a friendly person from what I understood but I think you'll manage. I'm sure you'll like the place as well, Ash, quiet but fully equipped."

"Why would you send me? I have to fix this situation. If I had-"

"Ash. I understand how you feel but that matter is ours to solve." The blond man pointed out, eyes narrowing. "Trust me. Your job is there. It will clear your mind and help you understand our concerns." He wasn't going to take any objections or drama from either of them, feeling guilty wouldn't solve much either way.

"What happened at the meeting?"Naye wondered, wrapping her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing that should concern you right now."

"This affects me too!" She argued her hands tightening into fists.

"Right now it should not. This is more important than your feelings or Inez's. You are both bold and stubborn, things don't work like that." He pointed out, narrowing his eyes, "Although, just to calm you both now, our plan is already in motion, if things go as planned we'll have Trixie in our hands very soon." He said as he jerked his hand out of his slack's pocket and looked at his phone, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth. "Actually, tomorrow, we'll already be one step closer."

"What are you talking about? Are we going to retrieve both?" Ash demanded.

"What did I just say?"

* * *

It was a cold night; Inez could feel the coolness as she rest her back against the wall. It was soothing her aching body really nicely after the beating she got; she couldn't move much without her sore muscles protesting. She had to avoid extended movements not because the bruises were hurting, she couldn't care less, but she was tired. Surprisingly enough getting beaten wasn't just painful but tiring as well and she couldn't understand why, all she did was lay there. It was baffling. Although she couldn't complain, today wasn't as bad as other days, yet she had come to the conclusion that most - if not all – of the guards were too aggressive for no reason at times.

Her eyes turned to her inmate who sat close to the bars which separated their cells. He was younger than her, seventeen. They had hit it off when she was brought in Fuller, unlike most of the prisoners he was gentle and kind, a lot of the time silent but he did share few shy smiles from time to time when they engaged in a small conversation. Smarter than anyone she met in this damned place and even if he was a good kid, he took got harassed by both the prisoners and the guards.

All that time in Fuller had cost him a lot; he looked much older and frail. She didn't know what he had done to the New Species here but this was not a behavior of an evil person, true he was trying to act tough like the other inmates but he didn't have it in him, not like that. He wasn't crude or cruel. Not really. He didn't-

"Sleep."

"What?" She snapped out of her thoughts, her vision focusing on the boy's face.

"Sleep." He repeated in a hushed toned. "You must rest; they are going to repeat everything tomorrow." He pointed out, glancing at the untouched food in front of her. "Eat and sleep. You don't want to be weak tomorrow. Do you?"

"No not really." She admitted turning to look at the food and cringed. "It's disgusting, I'm sick of this food, they're not even trying."

"We're not here to enjoy our stay you know."

"Don't be so close-minded. We can enjoy our stay even in the pits of hell. We just gotta do it right." She had been a prisoner before, it was hard at first but with help she realized what kind of gift prison truly granted her. "Do you want to sing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on." She gave a wide smile as she moved closer, restraining her need to groan. Her head rest against the bars as her eyes closed and without warning she started, "_I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes_."

"You're joking."

She shook her head, smile widening. "_Love is all around me, and so the feeling grows-_ Come on, I'm no solo."

"You need to shut it." He ordered, turning his back to her and laying back on the bed, he didn't feel like challenging his luck with the guards, especially during the night.

"It's_ written on the wind, it's everywhere I go_." She chuckled. "_Oh yes it is. So if you really love me, come on and let it show_."

"Will you shut it in there?!" A guard shouted, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the prisoner's insanity, especially while the New Species stood right in front of him. He felt uncomfortable; the Species was big and hell he had something unsettling. He averted his eyes away, trying to ignore the awkward feeling in his gut while the feline Species stared down at him.

Darkness didn't care how the guard felt, he could tell the other was awkward and fearful but he was more concentrated on the call and the person in the other line. Justice didn't take very well the fact that he left without a warning but it was something that couldn't be helped. It didn't take long for the species to turn the phone off with a deep frown. He didn't like how the brief conversation had ended but he didn't care much about it either. He was here to do something and he'd do it his own way. Walking up to the guard he pushed the phone against the man's chest and grabbed the keys from the guard's belt ignoring the weak protests.

"Don't." Harley growled, earning the human's attention. "This is his responsibility."

Darkness wouldn't wait any longer. He walked through the cells following the cheerful tune and he soon stood right in front of the bars which held the girl that haunted him for so many nights. He didn't need to do anything to draw her attention; her humming had stopped the moment he appeared before her and her pretty green eyes opened to look at his dark form.

That green; he hated it. It had brought nightmares to him for so many years.

He felt his blood boiling slowly and he averted his eyes to take in the sight. She had lost weight and even when they captured her she still wasn't big enough. Opening the cell he walked in and closed the steel door behind him. He didn't move an inch away from the door when he watched her eyes roaming over him, letting her examine him and his body as much as she needed, then maybe she would be able to understand that he was strong enough to break her easily, after all, this time he wasn't going to play any games.

Inez gave a smile, earning a growl from him, and whispered. "Came back to finish the job, big guy?" She could feel his glare piercing right through her head when she spoke those words.

"Silence. I make the questions here."

"Aw, seriously? Don't you have anything better to do? Update your facebook status? Play Farmville? Flappy bird? Aren't you bored for this shit right now?" She groaned as she moved away from the bars yet before she knew it her body was thrown against the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs and the sudden hit over the bruises made her cry out in pain.

She didn't try to struggle though, even when she felt his body pressing her own against the cold surface until she could hardly breathe. Her breasts were squashed against his abdomen to the point it almost hurt – hell, right now everything hurt - and apparently he wasn't going to make things easier. "I see you like it rough." She gasped squinting and clenching her teeth for few seconds before opening her eyes once more to look up at him.

He was much, much taller than her, the top of her head reached his chest and as she looked up with those emerald orbs he couldn't help but ease his body, allowing her to at least suck in the much needed oxygen. Her eyes glimmered with relief and what he could recognize as appreciation, although he didn't ponder on it any longer. "I haven't even started." Darkness grabbed her hands and forced them on top of her head; he didn't wait for her to complain before he took her wrists in one rough palm and pulled her higher. As her breasts slid up his body, he felt her nipples grow harder from the friction, poking at his skin, and damn, it was good, in a bad way. The moment her hips found his own he stopped, keeping her there firmly and forcing her legs apart with his knee which now nuzzled between her thighs, against her clothed pussy.

For a second he saw her lips form a disapproving frown and Darkness took few more minutes to examine the human. Her heartbeat was normal and he smelled no fear from her. She was in a place where no one would try to save her no matter what kind of interrogation techniques he decided to use and she didn't even try to fight back. It was admiring. "'Your name." He ordered.

"What do you want it to be, big guy?"

He withdrew her body from the wall only to have her frail back bashed against it once again, making her gasp. He didn't give her time before he repeated the action, this time making sure it wasn't as powerful but still able to shaken her. "You have a sharp tongue for a little female." He snarled, her chest rising and falling slowly, her lungs gathering and releasing as much air as possible. "But I can fix it." He continued baring his canines as his knee pressed against her pussy even more, rising her an inch further.

Inez let out a moan, arching her back and instinctively pressing her crotch even more against him, an action that made Darkness freeze from the sudden heat that rose below his belt. He pulled away slightly to stare deeply at the bright eyes he had grown curious and disturbed over. Her expression had changed, she was frowning just like before but her eyes weren't focused, she wasn't looking at him, not really.

She was slipping away from him, he was losing her attention. "Human." He growled deeply, reminding himself and his cock what she was. A human; a small and weak enemy, but an enemy never the less. His free hand grabbed black hair at the base of her neck tightly and jerked her head and he knew he had her back by the unsettled look she gave him. He inhaled but aside the confusion she openly showed he got the faintest scent of arousal he ever caught; sweet and teasing, lingering in the air like a flower blossoming in the midst of winter.

Another growl erupted from his chest, deeper, stronger, felling his pants getting tight. Very tight. Glancing down at the female's chest he couldn't help but wonder, how tight would _she_ feel around him? Would she taste as sweet as she smelled? Would she- "Fuck!" He snarled, "Tell me where they are." He demanded, losing his patience with himself, his hold on her wrists becoming painful and unforgiving on her skin and bones. "I'm not going to be kind to you, any longer. I came for answers and I'm going to get them."

"Okay." She replied out of breath. "Who are we talking about?"

His face twisted in rage and he felt his chest burn with the need to roar but decided to keep himself from doing so. He could control his mouth but not the hand that yanked on her hair forcing her face closer to him, ignoring the worried expression on her face. He didn't give himself time to rethink his next action and forced her legs wider apart with his other knee, leading his hips between her thighs. At this point she could feel his hard cock at her entrance and both thanked for having their clothes as barriers, both for their own reasons. His cock twitched when her walls spasmed, their bodies calling out for each other in a rebellious carnal desire which completely disregarded their minds and logic.

Darkness found himself breathing heavily and deeply, trying to control his increasing lust. "Tell me where the New Species are." His voice harsh and low, while with every word he spoke his lips brushed against hers. They weren't too full but they were cute and soft but they were a distraction and he needed to concentrate. "Four days after your capture New Species started disappearing. Within five weeks we lost seven of our own. Your comrades are skilled enough to leave no trace behind to try and trail them. I want to know everything. How they do it. Why. Where they are. Who they are. Everything."

His demand was met with seeming silence, her eyes told him a thousand thoughts were clouding her mind, answers to his questions and even more information he didn't think to question about. She knew all he needed, all _they_ needed to save the New Species lost. "I don't know." Was the stern reply.

"Liar." He spat barely keeping his anger contained; he was going against his nature. She was testing him. That female was making him go past his limit fast and if there was one thing that kept him from hurting her was fear. The fear of losing his soul; if he hadn't lost it already. He felt like he needed to punish her and himself both but he couldn't, it was a feeling that was smothering him so much that he physically had trouble breathing. "You don't know." He repeated moving his hips back only to thrust powerfully onto her pussy and he felt victorious when her whole body jerked and her pretty little lips released a long moan. She liked to feel pressure between her legs, mere pressure. A faint smile crossed his lips which completely disappeared within seconds before he spoke. "Don't insult my intelligence, I may be an animal for your people, but you don't want to mess with me." He ordered, drawing back quickly and thrusting once more, but this time her body didn't jerk, his thrust was gentle and stopped an inch away from the rim of her pussy and it only made her release a whimper of disappointment.

He felt relieved that he could direct his rage away from violence to get his answers but it wasn't a good thing that his need to break her under his body increased tenfold, especially when he inhaled, her arousal hit his lungs like a thunder. Sweat rolled down his temple; he had to keep himself in line, but his body was going against his wishes. Resting his forehead against hers he stared at her expression, green eyes dark with the same lust that darkened his feline ones. He moved his hips away again and he saw excitement rise but when he pretended to thrust again, not touching her, frustration took over. Sexual frustration. He had her where he wanted her, almost. "You think that we'd believe that your capture and the kidnappings have no connection at all? I don't like repeating myself; the kidnappings started four days after we captured you."

"You're wrong." Inez whispered, licking her lips. "The kidnappings didn't start after you captured me. They started after you saved Trixie."

"Stop repeating what I said and answer me."

"I did."

Darkness arched an eyebrow starting to feel annoyed on top of being aroused and enraged. "Your boss wants the Gift more than he wants you. That's how things are. They will pay billions to retrieve a Species, you are nothing to them. There's no reason to cover for them even if you're afraid they might find and kill you, they won't. No one in the out world knows Fuller exists and even if they did-"

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it!"

"No." Her expression turned victorious, smug. "Figure it out yourself. I don't want to insult your intelligence."

A roar erupted through the prison; so loud it almost deafened her ears. The prisoners woke up in panic and the guards rushed in the hall with the canine Species leading the way in front of the girl's cell. Some guards rushed to the prisoners who grew aggressive against the feline and attempted to get them in line. Harley – who was the first one to enter the hall - grabbed the door and sprang it open, "Darkness!" He shouted before he sprang at the other male. He grabbed the feline's shoulder but before he could react he was thrown against the bars harshly, it drew the guards' attention and few tried to move to the cell, hesitantly. "Don't!" The canine ordered, flashing his sharp teeth. "Get back to your posts! I have this. Now!"

After a momentary hesitation the men looked at each other and quickly ran out, of course after making sure to warn the prisoners off if the continued with the hostile ruckus. Turning his attention back to the other Species his brows furrowed, he wasn't worried that Darkness would attack her but the female's aroma of arousal was thick in the air and even if he knew the dark haired feline was strong he would still feel tempted, as would any other male. "Darkness." He tried again, slowly standing on his feet. "You don't want to mount her, Darkness. She's too young, too small. You'll break her." He tried peeking at the female's face but the other's board chest kept it well hidden. "Did she say anything?"

"No." He growled deeply, eyes piercing through hers. "But she's lucky she still has a tongue." Was all he said before completely backing away from the human, letting her drop with her ass on the bed and he didn't spare another glance as he turned and stomped out of the cell.

Harley watched the male leave and he soon followed out of the door, he closed it behind him and locked it, giving the female a long stare. She was rearranging her clothes, undusting them and then laid on the mattress, pulling the covers over her body, her arousal was almost completely gone by now. "Take my advice, don't mess with him. It's not going to end well." He paused, "And eat your food. You'll need your strength if he's going to be interrogating you."

"That was soft-core darling, not an interrogation." She heard him chuckle and slowly walk away; successfully ignoring the insults from the prisoners – it was admiring – if she were him those fools would have lost their heads already. Frowning she turned herself to face the wall, wanting to shut their voices and their constant bitching out. Heh, she was one to talk. A smirk crossed her lips at the irony but it didn't last long as the memory of what had happened few minutes ago ran through her mind. Her heart started beating a little faster and her knees rubbed against each other; her body had grown lusty over Darkness, someone she barely knew and someone who probably wanted her dead right about now. The guy was too damn good, teasing her with those pretend-thrusts and closeness that made the longing to touch him greater. 'Fuck.' She groaned in her mind, 'Yup. That's what you need.' Curling up into a ball she threw the pillow over her head, 'I'm in deep shit.' And her body's disobedience wasn't her only problem; she had that stupid Crossbreed to deal with as well.

The Royals had planned everything so well it was making her chest burn with anger at her own helplessness; she could do nothing in this shitty place and if she didn't get out soon, things would get worse for her and her comrades. If only she had listened to her Captain. She had to get away from the NSO and she had to help Jason out too. Her eyes turned to the young boy. He wasn't sleeping now but unlike the other prisoners he knew what had happened from the very beginning yet he hadn't said a word, even when Darkness roared he lay unmoving, curled up in his bed. "I'll get us out." She promised turning her face back to stare the wall. Somehow she would keep her promise.

* * *

"Are you enjoying your stay, Princess Fa?" The Organization's leader asked as he approached the Chinese blue-blood woman. Her dark exotic eyes turned to him with a gentle and welcoming expression. The man had a bright smile, happy to socialize with so many important guests at the Charity Gala that one of the biggest U.S. Charity orgs was throwing – his Organization.

Honestly she was very impressed. Everything was grand and graceful - and being a princess she never got impressed easily, or at least that's what she was showing to others. "Sir. I have never been to a more wonderful Gala before. I really have no words." She stated bowing her head slightly in respect before taking his extended hand in a soft hold. He bowed his head as well before bringing her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it respectfully.

Once he straightened to his full height, his smile grew kind. "With all respect, Princess Fa, a young woman such as you has a lot more great things to see. But I am really glad everything is to your liking and I sure hope this event is something that you will remember for a while."

"Oh, I'm positive I will sir." She replied, "Although, I do apologize if I am being improper but I was wondering, why are all those women surrounding that table?"

The president turned his eyes to table, it wasn't hard to spot which one she was referring to – after all, the colorful dresses of the women and girls that surrounded it was a big sign. He let out a chuckle and turned back to his honored guest. "That must be where the NSO Leader is sitting."

"NSO Leader? Who is he?" She gave a shy smile, "Forgive my ignorance, I haven't been able to follow the news since my father's illness."

"Do not worry, Princess. It's not a nice story- But, I would be very happy to introduce you. I'm sure you will find things very interesting. Although I will need to warn you not to feel scared about anything. They are really kind and polite and will treat you with respect." He reassured the young woman as he raised his arm for her to place her hand in his own if she so wished.

Once she did they started walking towards crowd of girls slowly, "Why would I feel scared?"

"You will see Princess. They-"

"Sir!" Came a hurried voice from behind them. It was a middle aged man and obviously the appointed maitre d', when he approached them he bowed his head low and then looked at the president, "Sir, I do apologize for the disruption but there's a problem. Private." He said, lowering his head once more at the young Princess who only responded with an accepting smile.

"Do forgive me; I'll be back in a few minutes." Kissing the back of her hand once more, he gave her an apologetic look, "In the meantime do enjoy yourself and please, do not feel shy." He bowed and turned, walking away and through the crowd.

The Princess gave a soft sigh before turning her attention back to the table. She was very curious although she couldn't just walk up to the person who was sitting there and introduce herself like that, it wasn't proper for a young lady especially for a royal woman. Shaking her head she started making her way towards the balcony, frowning at the fact that she had to pass through those silly women. They exposed themselves with such a naïve excitement for those men, such a disgrace.

Justice was trying to be as polite as he could be, although it wasn't as easy as it was in the past. He wanted to be with his family, not with so many females flashing their breasts and trying to flirt with him, even Jaded – who didn't have a mate - wasn't having fun. Smiling he ran his fingers through his short black hair, inwardly sighing, he didn't really listen to what the woman was saying to him and all he did was nod and look as interested as he could. It was driving him crazy; he hated the social events, the only reason he was here was because Darkness had gotten to Fuller before him, allowing him to join Jaded, and secondly Charities helped unfortunate people significantly.

His eyes turned to Jaded who was forcing a laugh and he couldn't help but smile, at least he had someone to share the boredom with although his attention was drawn by a female form that walked by their table and through the flock of women, and they were as unaware of her walking through them as he was. He had smelled every perfume the women were and could recognize them by their scent only, but that woman had no scent. Even if she was within a distance where in normal circumstances he would have identified her as well, he smelled nothing.

His eyes widened.

She glanced back at him with those monolid eyes for mere seconds but she didn't linger, she turned her attention back to her destination and walked out to the balcony.

Jaded's laugh ceased when he glanced at his friend and his expression became serious. "Justice?" He asked, his head turning to look at the other man's interest but saw nothing. "What's wrong?" The canine asked confused, trying to read his friend's emotions.

"You…" It took Justice a moment to force his eyes away from the balcony's door and back to the NSO councilman. "You didn't smell anything."

"Smell what? Is something wrong?"

"I'll be right back. Stay here, we wouldn't want to keep these lovely ladies without company." He said, sitting up quickly and giving the females a small smile. He knew he was leaving Jaded to deal with their flirting and, most likely, their groping but he would pay him back later. Excusing himself as quickly as he stood he almost ran outside. It couldn't have been his imagination, he had seen that woman, she was real but just like himself, Jaded picked up no scent.

Hoping he wasn't losing his mind he looked left and a frown married his face, he saw nothing but the rest of the huge balcony which stretched all the away to the edge of the building. He turned to the right and took a deep breath. The woman was standing five feet away from him. Her hair was black and perfectly straight, skin pale and her pitch black eyes small and sharp, her demeanor was different; it looked fragile and gentle but also solid.

They looked at each other for a little while until Justice decided to speak, "Good evening, miss. I am Justice North." He said lightly extending his hand as human costumes commanded. The woman glanced at his hand and then back at him, he felt rather relieved when she decided to accept his handshake – he would hate it if she was a NS hater too. He received a smile and a soft squeeze which he returned happily. He wanted to ask for her name but his phone rang and he would have ignored it completely if it wasn't his mate. "Do give me a moment, miss. It will take only take a minute." He promised, he wasn't about to ask her to leave the balcony and he also didn't want to lose her from his sight so he stood there gazing curiously at the woman's face while he spoke. "Jess." He said softly, "I'm mi-"

"We have a problem." She stated sternly yet worryingly if not a bit panicked.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to you? Did anyone try to hurt you?" He asked, fighting to keep his temper in line and his canines from showing.

"Some black trucks have parked outside of Reservation the Wild Zone. We sent officers to check and they stated that it's from the company who bought the lands around the NSO property."

"What?" He growled, the girl completely forgotten. "When?! By whom?!"

"I don't know when, we sent officers there the moment they appeared." She sighed heavily, "Tim's team searched about it as well. The employees we talked to are telling the truth, those people we were trying to buy from, sold the land to a company!"

"Damnit!" He felt enraged, they were willing to buy these lands for double and they just gave it to a company? "What company is it?"

Jessie was silent for a few seconds and he heard papers ruffling, "Tech-GS. It's the biggest technology brand in the world. A research and creative company, they have branches in Japan, Dubai, Germany England and two years ago they opened a branch in New York too. Apparently they built the first complete humanoid too. Big company." She took a deep breath and she bit her lip. "The owner is… amm –"

"Ah! Mister North!" Justice turned to look at the president, his expression serious. "I see you met-"

His eyes widened. He heard both Jessie and the Charity's President but all of his senses were glued on the woman before him. He drew a sharp breath at the realization, muscles tensing. "Dongmei Fa." He whispered in a husky voice, a billion questions and fears racing through his mind.

The young woman didn't move. Her eyes were still on him, but there was no gentleness reflected within them anymore. Her gaze had turned cold and vicious as a smug smirk formed on her pink lips. "Nice to meet you, Mr. North."


End file.
